fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kodou Asuka
Kodou Asuka is one of the main Cures of SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!. She is a very active student of L'École des Cinq Lumières, who is also a second year student. She is active in almost every club at school, that has nothing to do with sport. Asuka is sometimes descriped as the princess of Cinq Lumières due to her activities at the school. She is also a very good student and has only good grades. Asuka has the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of hope. General Information Appearance Asuka has long blonde hair that she usually keeps opened. She has brown eyes. It happens that you can see her wearing a small bow in her hair sometimes. She usually wears cute clothes, consisting of a light pink colored top and a pleated Skirt. She likes wearing boots or orange-red colored sneakers with white stockings. In winter, she likes wearing a long-sleeved top and sometimes a jacket over it. As Cure Lumière, Asuka's hair grows longer and turnes light yellow. Her eye color changes to gold. She wears a white dress that has puffy sleeves and a double layered skirt. The second layer is orange colored. Lumière wears a orange belt that is tied into a big bow at the back. She wears arm warmers that have yellow colored butterfly-shaped jewels at the end. She wears dark yellow shoes and white-yellowish stockings. She wears a butterfly brooch at her chest. She wears a orange choker with a red heart brooch on it. Personality She is a very active student of L'École des Cinq Lumières, who is also a second year student. She is active in almost every club at school, that has nothing to do with sport. Asuka is sometimes descriped as the princess of Cinq Lumières due to her activities at the school. She is also a very good student and has only good grades. Relationships Family *'Kodou Masahiro' *'Kodou Tomiko' Friends *'Momo' - *'Yoshino Youko' - Etymology - Kodou comes fron meaning "light", "shine" or "gleam", combined with meaning "temple" or "hall". So Kodou means "hall of light", or "temple of light". - Asuka, written in katakanas has no specific meaning. However, if the name is written with Kanjis, it can have different meanings. Some meanings could be , or .http://www.behindthename.com/name/asuka Cure Lumière - Lumière is a French word, meaning "light". Pretty Cure Cure Lumière is Asuka's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Lumière is the new Cure of hope. As Cure Lumière, Asuka is more calmer than in civilian. Though she still acts like a child, Lumière alawys fights with all her strength. Her Cure debut is in episode 6. Attacks Lumière Spreading - Cure Lumière's first attack. Transformation Pretty Cure Metamorphose! - Pretty Cure Metamorphose! is the tranformation speech that Kodou Asuka uses to transform into Cure Lumière in SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!. First Asuka appears in front a sparkling screen. Then she places the Cœur Pearl on her chest and shouts "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". Yellow glowing butterfly wings appear at her back and her body is covered in golden light. First her arm warmers and her boots appear. Then the butterfly wings cover her body. Shortly after that, she frees herself and the wings burst out in yellow glows. Her outfit appeared and her hair changed the color and grew longer. Then her feet touch the ground and she says her introduction speech. Trivia *Cure Lumière is the 8th Pretty Cure to have a non-English name, preceded by Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Rosetta from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, and Cure Gelato; Cure Macaron, and Cure Chocolat from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *Asuka's original name was but then has been changed to Kodou Asuka in April 2017. Gallery MitsumotoAsuka.png CureLumiere.png|Cure Lumière References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:FairySina